There is a configuration in which a cellular phone automatically transfers phone book data indicating correspondence between phone numbers and registration names to an in-vehicle handsfree apparatus. In such a configuration, for example, a user gets in the vehicle while carrying the cellular phone. When the cellular phone enters the short range communication area of the in-vehicle handsfree apparatus, a communication link is established between the cellular phone and the in-vehicle handsfree apparatus. The cellular phone thereby transfers the phone book data automatically to the in-vehicle handsfree apparatus. Under such a configuration, by operating the in-vehicle handsfree apparatus, the user is enabled to select a desired telephone number from the phone book data of the cellular phone and transmit the selected one (for example, refer to Patent document 1).    [Patent document 1] JP 2002-193046 A
In contrast, there is studied a cellular phone to specify an automatic transfer of outgoing call history data or incoming call history data as well as an automatic transfer of the phone book data. For example, with respect to Bluetooth (registered trademark), a new profile (PBAP) is studied for responding to transmission of the phone book data, outgoing call history data, and incoming call history data to the in-vehicle handsfree apparatus in addition to a handsfree profile (HFP) for performing an incoming call or outgoing call in the in-vehicle handsfree apparatus.